A Day In PreK
by Sentinel103
Summary: Anna Stoppable's first day in Pre-K. Part of the 'Once Again' story line.


OK I have alluded to this a few times in the 'Once Again' ARC that being in chapter 27 and chapter 33 of 'Separate Lives'. Yes I have had this idea in the back of my mind since the third chapter of 'Once Again', it is finally time to spring it on you to answer some questions; the big one being "who is the brown haired boy?". And note there are still some one shot chapters of this ARC to go until we reach the final story (only Cajun Bear besides me knows where this ends.), but I am going to take my time in laying them out since I am posting and composing a major work as well as one for BearSent.

So unless I croak, count on it being done. I mean seriously, what's my completion rate on tales?

So I guess we'd better get this short one rolling,

ST-103

A Day In Pre-K

_The Stoppable home:_

"Good morning Kimberly.", Barbara Stoppable called as the older sandy haired woman entered, without knocking, the rather large home of her Daughter-in-law and Son.

"Hi Mom S, it's good of you to come over and sit with DJ and JD this morning.", Kim Stoppable called out and waved her into the kitchen where Ron was making breakfast for his growing family. Kim was getting her oldest ready for her 'first' day, while the twins were making a mess of their food as usual.

"Hey Mom.", the blond smiled as she entered and kissed her Son on the cheek, "How is everybody at home?"

"Your Father is at the gym this morning. That minor heart attack finally set him straight and your Sister is already headed off to school. She even took with her that mole rat you got her as a pet."

"She did? So where's she hiding Rufus the second?"

"That girl had me take her to Smarty Mart for some cargo pants Ronald; she remembered how you carried Rufus. Now she'll have that critter in her pocket all day long and that tiny thing seems to like it."

"See KP the 'Ron Style' _never_ goes out of style.", the blond family 'historian' quipped as he plated another omelet to go with the sausage links, one of which she was munching on, of his four year old daughter.

Sigh, "I know Ron; I know….the Stoppables seem to have their own style. I fell for it a long time ago.", Kim lightly laughed.

XX

_ABC Pre-School; __where a well-remembered couple__ had met years before:_

"Hey Mrs. Tinkerbottom,", Ron called out to his first teacher, "remember me?"

"Ronald? Ronald Stoppable? Of course I remember you.", the now elderly lady held her arms out for a hug.

"Yes Ma'am that's me and of course you remember KP."

"Oh yes Kimberly, I heard that you two finally decided to wed. It was such a shame about your first marriage though.", as she similarly greeted one of the more distinguished graduates of her school.

"Thanks Ma'am, but now I have a better man.", Kim replied as a cute green eyed blonde toddler peeked from around Kim's leg.

"And who is this little one?", the pre-school teacher inquired in mock surprise. A happy ruse to be sure, she already knew of the toddler since she had talked to the Stoppables a few weeks before and remembered the Wendy Marks television show a year or so earlier.

Kim turned around and gently escorted Anna around her. "Mrs. Tinkerbottom, this is Anna Stoppable and she's coming to ABC Pre-school just like her parents did years ago.", Kim explained as she as two cars pulled into the parking lot.

"Well young lady it is my pleasure to meet you.", Clara Tinkerbottom offered her hand, "Your Mother and Father first met here almost twenty-five years ago and became best friends. Do you think you'll have that kind of luck?"

"I hope so, but I already have a best friend.", the little blond said as she offered her hand.

"You do?"

"Yes…and his name is RD, he is coming today too.", the tyke explained knowing that her parents had suggested that the little boy attend ABC Pre-school with her and that they had already enrolled him. The night before they even had excitedly talked about the new experience while eating cookies and drinking milk while their parents talked of the same event.

Anna was interrupted by an enthusiastic shout of '**Anna**' from behind them.

"See there is his.", the little blond girl laughed as a brown haired boy ran up and hugged her. Anna Stoppable quickly returned the embrace with the little boy she had known for a long time.

"I told you we'd be here, but we had to take Kimmie to school first.", the brown haired, brown eyed boy explained as seriously as he could, while wondering who the older woman was.

"RD you know you should always wait to talk 'till you're sure what's been goin' on.", Anna mock scolded her already best friend.

A sandy haired woman just caught up to them, "Sorry guys, he's just so excited this morning."

"He's always excited.", Ron snorted.

Kim turned as the other woman got there, "Good to see you made it Justine…..where's Mike?"

"He's out in the lot. His knee is bothering him again. You know football injury."

Another couple arrived. "Have Mike come in and the orthopedic surgeon will look at it.", an older red headed woman suggested as she walked to them, then said to the Pre-school teacher, "Clara, I see you have met Anna and RD."

"Yes I have Anne and I must say that it looks like these two are already best friends.", Mrs. Tinkerbottom replied with a smile.

"I guess I should introduce my son since his manners are about as good as any other hyperactive tot.", Justine Little told them. She had already toured the facility since Kim had given her the enrollment forms for her son earlier in the year. "RD this is Misses Tinkerbottom, and she is going to be your teacher this year."

"I r'member Mom.", the brown haired tyke replied.

"RD…that is your name…right?", Clara asked of the bundle of energy.

"Uh huh, it's short for Ronald Dean.", the child responded and suddenly stepped protectively in front of Anna not really sure who this woman was or for that matter what a teacher was.

"It's all right RD.", Ron nonchalantly told the child as he could feel a slight energy surge in the normally carefree child who had exhibited these tendencies a couple of years before. After reassuring the bundle of energy he could 'feel' the energy damp down.

"O Kay Uncle Ron."

Mike Little now entered the premises as he leaned on a smaller and graying man who walked up to the group.

"Grandpa, Grandma.", Anna giggled when she noticed her rocket scientist Grandfather sidle up to her brain surgeon Grandmother, with another friend of hers in tow.

Seeing the two children were charging the other three adults, Clara asked, "What is all that about?"

"Just two kids being best friends.", Kim said as she decided it was time to let the teacher know just how close her daughter and RD Little were, "They have already shared some adventures and though he doesn't show it….he is very protective of Anna."

"Oh, when then I'll make sure they have the same activity time…."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Tinkerbottom, but if RD doesn't know where he is at he _will_ find her…..And it's just better if he knows where she's at.", Justine informed the teacher. The vivid memory of her second child bolting into a ladies room at the mall to find Kim's daughter…and the lecture she had to give him about the difference between the sexes a little later to her wide eyed son coming to mind. Mike, her Husband, was of no use here when something like _that_ was being explained.

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Little…."

"Thank you," Justine said while peering intently at RD, "at times it can be a little embarrassing."

X

The six adults decided to stay and watch for a few minutes to make sure that the children were becoming acclimated to the new situation. Ron's eyes went suddenly blue when he saw the scene that he remembered from two years before. "KP, Mister and Misses P…. look at that."

Kim gasped, "I remember the dream too honey. Ya know I wanted to tell you too…."

"What's that KP.", Ron asked as Anne and James got closer to the younger couple. Wondering just what was going on Justine and Big Mike also gathered closely.

"You like fat ole pregnant broads?"

"KP you know some of the best times of my life was when you were with…..uh, Kimberly are you trying to tell me somethin'?"

Glancing at her now smiling parents Kim replied, "Why don't you do that glow thing and see for yourself?"

Staring straight ahead, Ron seemed to drift off. He was like that for a whole minute when a smile began to grow on his face, "Darn KP, are you trying to repopulate the whole Earth? I mean I'm all for it, but another set of twins?" Then his thoughts drifting back, "I remember, in the jungle and in the cave….gosh it wasn't my imagination…..I gotta tell Sensei."

"Ronnie we have time, I'm still in my first trimester. You don't have to go all goofy on me…."

"Yeah I know KP, Mom and Dad P you knew?"

James cleared his throat, "I just found out last night Ronald. Anne's known for a couple of weeks."

Ann Possible cut in, "It seems like Possible women like to pick their places to inform their husbands. Right Kimmie?"

The younger and no less beautiful red head smiled and rubbed her soon to be enlarging midsection, "I guess we have to tell Mom and Dad S and Hanna too."

"You're not going to tell Bonnie that she might not be able to catch up with you are ya KP?"

Kim replied then teased at the end, "No we won't do that she had a hard time with Catherine, so I don't think she's quite ready to have another yet. Anyway Felix is already getting picked on by both the women in his life, so he could sure use some testosterone to give him some help there."

"Yeah he could, but he seems happy enough KP. Maybe I should talk to Mom, she and Bonnie have grown real close over the years."

"That would be nice Ronnie, you know we could invite them all over for a cookout.", Kim suggested, "Mike can help you cook."

The super large man spoke up, "I'd be glad to Ron." Then looking at his watch, "Hey me and Justine gotta go. See ya later."

"Later big guy.", Ron replied as the, at a glance, very odd couple was leaving.

"Yeah I guess we could since Mike offered anyway…."

"Good boy Ronnie."

"You were just looking for a reason to cookout aren't you KP?"

"I'm gonna make smores again…."

"I'm sure we won't need any more fire extinguishers KP, you're a lot better in the kitchen, but I'm glad we have the fire pit outside though.", the former Ranger informed her.

"Ronnnn you're burning up all the good points you've made."

"Uh…sorry KP…."

"You know I'm worried about Mike's knee, do you think that you could fix it for him?", Kim inquired, "if you can cure cancer, you should be able to fix a knee."

"Yea I could just hang a shingle out the front door; I wonder how that would go over?"

"Ronnie he's our friend. Anyway there is no way that Justine could stay with RD, she needs rocket roller skates if she's gonna try to do it herself."

"I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

X

After they returned home Kim sat in her favorite chair sipping some hot tea Ron brewed for her, "Mom S.", Kim set her cup down while she smiled at her Mother-in-law who was watching, what was now her older set of twins as they played, "Can you call Mister S over to the house?"

"Is something wrong Kimberly?"

"No, nothing's wrong Mrs. S, in fact everything is alright."

XXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible (Stoppable) and Ron Stoppable as well as Justine, and the Stoppables and Drs. P all belong to the Mouse Ear Corporation...so does ABC Pre-school! Now CB and I make nothing off this, nothing at all I tell ya. 'Cause if we did Kim Possible would still be on and we'd be up to about 145 episodes.

I did hear a rumor that the Fannies are going on, so get out there and vote; good luck to all the authors.

Yes the 'Once Again' ARC is going to keep coming out. For the most part they should be one shots, so the gigantic stories should be about done by now in that ARC. Also most of the newer tales will be rated no higher than 'T' and should be a lot lighter in tone. So I am posting 'The Hunter' at the moment too, Book One looks to be about 75 chapters. Then we will have a small break and begin posting Book Two. BearSent is posting a series of tales based on Unheard Flipper's 'The Truth About Kim and Ron' story. We have 28 written so far and will probably write 3 more. Also BearSent is posting 'Storm Chaser', though I wrote a lot of it that tale has a different 'flavor' than my own (CB makes some real good changes).

Anyway thanks for taking some time from your day and I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


End file.
